


Conjugal Visit

by Millerita



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millerita/pseuds/Millerita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red gets a late night visit from an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjugal Visit

She made quick work of the lock on the service door to his suite. The journey to his penthouse had been difficult. There were Feds to avoid as well as the private security he had been granted. It was a challenge, but she welcomed it, as she did every challenge along the way.

“I had expected you sooner.” Came the distinctive voice from the darkened dining room.

“The G-men have more eyes on you than either of us realized.” She smiled coyly, resting against the edge of the table he was sitting at. “Have you been lurking here in the dark for very long?”

“I had nothing but the utmost faith in your skills, my dear.” He leered, that same crooked smile she was so used to after all their years together.

“You look good, Red. Especially for a federal prisoner.”

“Cooperating informant…” She quirked an eyebrow at his correction. “What can I say? My charms know no bounds.”

“Fall into shit, come up smelling like roses.” She shook her head. He chuckled, leaning back in his chair as she pulled herself up to sit on the smooth wooden surface. 

“In a matter of speaking.”

“Well thank goodness for that. I’d hate to see you out of your fine garb and in an orange jumpsuit.”

“Speaking of, you look good enough to eat, dear.” He nearly cooed, a hand finding the hem of her dress. “I assume you dressed to avoid drawing attention?”

“Black leotard might’ve caught the suspicious eye. Like this I look ready for a less than innocent rendezvous. And I always like to look good for you.”

“Mission accomplished.” His hands found her hips and slid her across the table so she sat directly in front of his seat.

Her short dress was made of black satin, the fabric was easily pushed up to her hips as he pulled her close enough to reach without getting out of his chair.

“It has been a while, hasn’t it?” He mused, pulling the silk panties down her legs before tucking them away in his pocket.

“Far too long.” She agreed, squirming slightly at his light touches.

“You’ve always been my favorite.”

“Pleased to hear it.”

“It’s a short list.” With that his mouth found the apex between her legs, his head disappearing from her line of sight. 

“Red…” She moaned, reaching for anything to grasp on to. His tongue was as skilled as ever. He started slow, tracing long, languid licks across her before picking up speed as she felt his index finger ease between her folds. Her body writhed against the mahogany tabletop, unable to stay still even with his free arm pressing firmly against her hips.

Her moans were growing louder, she could feel him smile against her skin, and something was about to happen… With a light nip to the small bundle of nerves he had been lapping at, she felt two fingers slam inside of her.

“RAYMOND!” She screamed arching up as her orgasm came crashing through her body. His mouth and fingers continued to move until she fell limp. 

“Yes. Far too long.” He announced decidedly, sitting back in his chair, simply observing her. “Perhaps the bedroom for the rest?” 

She nodded, weakly, slowly sitting up. The moment her feet hit the ground she stumbled forward into his arms.

“Over exertion?” He smirked.

“Weak in the knees, Red. Like always.” He laughed, swiftly lifting her over his shoulder. “Playing the dashing hero?”

“Not for long.” He taunted, a sharp slap landing on her bottom. “I intend to be quite villainous with you.”

He dropped her on the bed before taking a step back to undress. She watched him closely as he undid the silk tie around his neck. Within a few seconds she stood, closing the space between them where her fingers found the buttons of white dress shirt. 

“I miss the long hair.” She confessed, on hand detouring to the top of his head before returning to her current task. “Nothing to hold onto when you’re between my legs.” 

“So long as that’s your only complaint.”

“Just an observation more than anything.”

She finally managed to get through the layers of his suit, her fingers brushing across his warm skin. Raymond couldn’t bother to muffle his groan of pleasure at her touch moved from his chest to his stomach.

“No observations?” He questioned, turning her to face away so he could unzip her dress.

“None. I’ve always been fond of your solid frame.”

“Solid?” He demanded, pulling her hard so that her bare backside was pressed against the front of his trousers.

“Mm… solid.” She moaned, resting her head against his shoulder, her hands reaching back to touch him. She could feel him pressing against her, hard and ready.

“On the bed, on your back, hands above our head.” He murmured in a rough tone as he pulled the back lace bra from her body. The only thing left on was a pair of golden, four-inch heels. 

She left her shoes on, assuming he’d take them off if he wanted them off. Following his directions she laid back on the bed, raising her hands above her head.

His discarded tie was suddenly curled around her wrists, binding her to the bars of the headboard. Once she was securely in place he climbed off the bed and went to work removing his trousers. He laughed at the way her legs spread apart the moment his erection sprung free.

“Eager?” He chuckled, kneeling between her legs.

“Not the only one, Red.” She grinned, eyeing his protruding manhood. Her tongue traced her bottom lip, but he just shook his head.

“Later. Right now I want this.” He decided, positioning himself at her entrance. With one swift thrust he was inside of her.

“Red…” She moaned, pulling at the fabric holding her in place. 

“You wanted your hands occupied.” He huffed, his head resting against her shoulder for a moment. The man was going to drive her crazy, which certainly seemed to be the goal as he remained unmoving, sheathed within her. 

“Red…”

“Yes?” He looked up at her, keeping still.

“Kiss me.” She requested. He leaned in, quick to oblige, his mouth meet hers in a frenzied embrace. His kiss was hard and hot, just as passionate as always, perhaps more so because of the gap in time between this meeting and their last. Her teeth caught his bottom lip, pulling on it for a moment before letting him go. 

“Last time you did that you drew blood.” He mused. 

“You deserved it.” She mewed, pulling herself up just enough to brush his lips again. “Please let me touch you, Red.” 

He didn’t answer, opting instead to pull back and thrust forward for the first time. Her hips moved with him, trying to coax him into continuing the motion. But he fell still again, pressing her down into the mattress. 

“What would those hand of yours do if I let them loose?” He asked, drawing back slightly, slowly moving inside of her. 

“I’d… ah…” She gasped for breath, closing her eyes for a moment as she moved her legs around his hips. “I’d drag my nails down your back, the way you like…” 

“And?” His mouth fell to her neck, biting and licking a path down the pale skin. 

“I just want to touch you.” She whispered into his ear, nipping at the lobe before he pulled back. 

“Fine.” He groaned, reaching up and pulling the tie undone. Her cold fingers quickly moved to take hold of his head, forcing him to look at her before she pulled him into another hard kiss. 

“Please, Red.”

“Please what?” He smirked, snapping his hips forward in a hard motion that rattled through her. 

“Please fuck me.” She finally managed.

“All you had to do was ask.” He taunted, letting her have a moment to look up at him in shock before he began moving quickly. She held onto him tightly as the pace increased, her nails digging into the soft skin of his back. As soon as he began to move it seemed as though everything else faded away, all that mattered was the climax they were driving towards. His groans grew deeper and deeper as her moans turned into a high pitched scream, both falling still, forgetting to breathe, as their bodies went rigid.

“Next time…” She started breathlessly, her arms tightening around him, keeping him in place on top of her.

“Not so much time in between visits.” He finished her thought.

“Mm hmm.” Was all she seemed capable of saying. Finally her arms fell slack, allowing him to roll on his side, pulling her with him. 

 

x-X-x

 

“Red!” Liz’s voice called out through the suite, her heels echoing against the hardwood floors. “When the FBI calls you are supposed to…”

Her words fell off as soon as she pushed open the bedroom door. Red looked at her over his newspaper, curious as to why she stopped speaking. He followed her gaze to the naked brunette still lying next to him in bed.

“Oh don’t worry, Lizzy. She’s just sleeping, we had a long night. Coffee?”


End file.
